


more than perfect

by oodal (softkyun)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationship, M/M, Multi, polyship, what else even is this but teeth rotting indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkyun/pseuds/oodal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe two minutes have passed - a record, Takanobu thinks, but not meanly, even though he and Kenma could sit in silence for hours - before Shouyou pipes up again.</p><p>"This is nice. I wanna do this forever. Except volleyball in between. Also meat buns."</p>
            </blockquote>





	more than perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bokutowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutowl/gifts).



> this is a hq hols treat for bokutowl!!! i hope you enjoy it, i've never considered this pairing and its really really cute... i didn't move away much from your prompt because once i read it i couldn't get it out of my head it was so cute//// happy summer and enjoy!!

Kenma sighs a little bit as he settles back, steady gaze trained on the television as Kingdom Hearts flickers across the screen. He frowns as Donald dies too early in the boss battle - like Donald always does, no matter how well he equips him and no matter how much he casts cure or gives him potions - and barely manages to scrape by with the win. He yawns, a little sleepy as he finishes, and sets the controller down to wiggle his toes and fingers and leave the console switching to the home screen (so that it doesn't run up his time played count).

".. Good job, Kenma.." 

At the sound of Takanobu's voice, Kenma tilts his head back a little bit, and Takanobu looks down with a flush and a faint smile on his lap. Kenma opens his mouth to maybe say something, but then decides against it, humming his thanks quietly instead. He finds himself blushing anyways, because even after all of Takanobu's compliments - which are constant, really, because Takanobu always believes in praising him - he's not used to it. Not really. Especially when it's something like a video game.

"I liked the part,... where your sword changes and you.. suddenly have a new outfit...?" Takanobu says, 100% serious and honest, like he always is.

"Keyblade," Kenma corrects, wiggling a little further back against Takanobu's chest. He wouldn't mind a break. He's a bit tired, and since he's saved, it's alright if he sleeps for a bit. His LP is still charging on School Idol Festival, anyways, so he's not missing that, either.

"Uhm. But, I like that part too." Kenma realizes that he might've been a little bunt - he doesn't mean to, but sometimes he feels like Takanobu already knows what he's saying anyw---

"Kenma!!!! Takanobu!! Oooo, you guys look so cute I'm going to take a snapchat of it!!" 

Kenma startles as Shouyou bursts into the room, orange hair standing up like it always does, stumbling over his own feet as he hurries into Kenma's room. He excuses himself (despite already having taken off his shoes and, by the looks of it, grabbed a juice box from Kenma's fridge) and then plops on the floor besides Takanobu. Instinctively, Takanobu lifts his warm, and Shouyou settles there against his side like the spot has been carved out for him.

Fumbling for his phone in his pocket - and ignoring Kenma's small protest of, "Shouyou, why..." - he pulls it out, opening up the notorious app that he's become obsessed with in the past few weeks. Kenma thinks there are more pictures of him on Shouyou and Tetsurou's phones than have ever existed of him in the entire history of himself.

"Say cheese!" Shouyou dissolves into giggles as he lifts the phone and snaps a picture. Takanobu flushes in the background, while Kenma can't bring himself to look at the camera, but Shouyou loves it. He saves it to his gallery and then sends it to Tadashi, and Tobio, and Koushi, and then the rest of his contacts list, and also his story. Takanobu then leans over a little bit to set his head gently on Shouyou's where it rests against him, peering at the phone.

"Good?" His voice is low and rumbly, like an old car engine, and Kenma feels a little tickled by the way that he talks so deep in his chest. It's a funny sensation against his spine, but not unpleasant.

"It was great because you guys were in it!" Shouyou beams at the two of them, and then discards his juicebox with an almost-perfect shot at Kenma's wastebasket. He scoots in impossibly closer to Takanobu, and Kenma turns on his size, still laying against Takanobu's chest as if the Datekou player were a giant body pillow, like his Nozomi one, rather than a breathing person. 

Shouyou adjusts, pushing his head down onto Takanobu's chest so that he's at eye level with Kenma, clinging like a tiny monkey to Takanobu's side. The tallest of the three finds himself a little too warm with all of the contact, but he wouldn't trade it for anything, especially when all of that warmth is in his chest, right where his heart is. He can't help but stare at them both fondly, watching as Shouyou leans in and rubs Kenma's nose with his, declaring it an eskimo kiss before wiggling up to press a kiss to Takanobu's chin. It's so soft that it tickles a little bit, and once Shouyou has resettled himself at Kenma's face, they lapse into silence.

Maybe two minutes have passed - a record, Takanobu thinks, but not meanly, even though he and Kenma could sit in silence for hours - before Shouyou pipes up again.

"This is nice. I wanna do this forever. Except volleyball in between. Also meat buns." He voices his opinion in pieces, like each sentence comes to him after the other, never quite thinking through his words.

Kenma looks to Shouyou, and then looks to the game that he's left on. He itches to play it again, because he could probably beat another boss before dinner, and far more observant than Shouyou, Takanobu sees.

"Playing again?" 

Kenma looks up, and Shouyou looks up.

Kenma looks to the screen, bites his lower lip, and debates reaching for the controller. He doesn't.

"This is fine..." Kenma murmurs, and Shouyou positively shines as he looks at him.

"You picked me!! Over a video game!! I gotta put this on my calendar and also tell---"

He stops when he realizes that Takanobu is shaking his head at Shouyou. The redhead's lower lip slips into a pout, and he curls into Takanobu a little more with a whine.

"But he doesn't even pick volleyball over video games!!"

Takanobu pauses, and leans in a little bit, just to breathe in the scent of Shouyou's spiced mandarin shampoo and take a moment to collect his thoughts.

"I would pick you guys over flowers...." He speaks, slow and drawn out, after a few moments more. Despite his love for flowers, he... he enjoys this. He likes the feel of Kenma's heartbeat against his, the way that Kenma shifts his head, the way that Shouyou has boundless energy even when sitting still. The way that Kenma is too shy to kiss him regularly, so they just end up cuddling and that's okay, but the way that Shouyou wants to kiss everyone all at once if it was possible. 

The air hangs quiet for a second, and Kenma presses a little more into Takanobu, which he takes as a sign of thanks. Of pleasure, really, with a guy like Kenma.

Shouyou hasn't moved, but then he sets his face with determination.

"I would pick you guys over... over.... v-volleyball!!! But that doesn't mean right now but it means I'll cuddle with you instead of playing a game! Yeah!! 'Cause when we cuddle its like, mmmmmm, and when I play volleyball its like, fwoosh?? And that's two different kinds of nice but this i--"

"Shouyou," Kenma breaks up the rant, and then leans over to press his forehead against Shouyou's, "sounds okay."

"More than okay," Takanobu finishes, and Shouyou beams.

"Sounds perfect!" Shouyou tacks on with an impish grin, and Shouyou nods. Takanobu pulls them in a little closer and kisses the tops of their heads, and with a contended noise, Kenma pushes away the controller with his foot. 

This is more than perfect, he thinks.


End file.
